Amaranth
by Tanuki-chan A.K.A. Tanki-Chan
Summary: A series of x-overs featuring Harry paired with the various characters of animes, movies, manga, games, and books. All are yaoi, so if that's not your cup of tea, press the back button and turn back. May contain future lemons so rating is M.
1. 001

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing(OVA) if I did there would be so much yaoi.

**Summary: **Walter and Seras are fighting the younger Valentine brother before they are interrupted by a mysterious figure. Who is this figure and what wicked plans do they have for Jan valentine once they have captured him.

**Rated: **Rated M for Jan's Potty mouth

**Note this is set in the OVA, and I'm aware that Jan is a artificial vampire and dies in the end cause of a chip implanted in him. Ignore that here he is the real deal, but doesn't have the full abilities of Alucard, since I picture him as a young vamp, who doesn't really knows what he's capable of, so he doesn't know what further abilities he has a vampire s, so he uses speed and strength.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hellsing<strong>

_Jan Valentine/Harry_

It was an epic battle of proportions, blows were exchange, shots were fired, and cutting wire sliced everything in its way. On one side of the long hallway was Walter and Seras both panting from excitement and adrenaline rushes. The opposite side of the hall which was completely crowed with masses of ghouls totting assault rifles and decked out in crowd control armor groaning in hunger, with Jan Valentine leading the army.

Both sides were tensing their muscles and preparing to attack again before suddenly soft laughter filled through the air.

Everyone paused, surprised at the sound, and turned to look at where the voice had come from.

A figure stepped from thin air as if a phantom, with shades of darkness swirling around his feet. He had long black hair reaching midback that fluttered in the air even though no windows were open, giving him a supernatural look. Even more suggesting of him being not human was the proud ram like horns on either side of his head, midnight black dragon like wings folded on his back, and a spade headed tail swishing behind him. His figure was on the small side but was lithe and garbed in a form fitted shirt with bell shaped selves and dark pants, with a farmer's sickle on one side of his hip and a polished stick on the other, giving an appearance of a ethereal, but deadly creature.

Knee length boots made no sound as he stepped between the two opposing sides, with neither side moving but studying to see if the man, was a threat to them. Glowing green eyes that could put emeralds to shame flicked to all three occupants of the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jan asked bluntly raising one of his P90s and training it on the mysterious figure that interrupted the fight.

"Yes, and what are you doing here?" Walter asked warily at the thought of another person threating the Hellsing organization.

"My name?" The man asked with a snicker.

Being impatient with the man, Jan fired a warning shot at the stranger, which was easily dodged, with an agile side step, before rushing Van, and slamming him to the floor on his back with both legs straddling Jan's hips. Both Walter a Seras were shocked at the stranger's movement and strength in pinning the vampire who they just had trouble dealing with.

"Hey bitch, get off me! I'm supposed to be on top"!

"My my, such a vulgar mouth, but I can silence that and give your mouth something else to occupy it hmm…" teased the stranger before he leaned over Jan and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. To shock to say anything else Jan was left panting and breathless after the kiss ended.

"Hey baby vamp" Shouted the still unknown man while turning his head to Seras. "The names Harry, tell your master Alucard, The Master of Death is back and to come see me for answers after cleanup is done". With a snap of his fingers that left the ghouls collapsing and both Harry and Jan seeming to disappear with the sound of flapping wings accompanying their leave.

"Well that was surprising, right Miss Seras." Walter laughed slightly with a cough.

"…."

Seras had the very honorable job of telling Sir Integra and Alucard what happened, after she recovered from ahem blood loose from a nosebleed.

* * *

><p>Le End<p>

**R/R for more to come.**


	2. 002

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor the X-men, they belong to their respective authors/creators.

**Summary:** A night spent between two lovers at a club, as they dance and really have a good time together.

**Rated:** M for yaoi goodness and close dancing.

**Note. This version of Gambit is the Wolverine and X-men cartoon verse. **

* * *

><p><strong>X-Men<strong>

_Remmy Lebeau/Harry_

Tonight it was crowed at _Vielle Fille_, a popular club in the French Quarter of New Orleans. It was a regular night, with smoke filling the air, drinks being shared, and swaying bodies on the main deck dancing. A slow love song played as couples got on the dance floor taking their lovers into their arms as they danced the night away together. Two important patrons who were regulars, had their bodies entwine as they took part in a ritual as old as time. The taller of the two standing around 6'1, with red on black eyes held his smaller partner closer as they swayed together.

The brunette standing at the petite height of 5'4 threw his head back, as lips attacked his neck, laying a claim to all those who watched, showing that the dark haired beauty belonged to the Cajun.

Emerald eyes darkened with want, as lips moved higher before connecting with his mouth. Tongues wrestled, hands grabbed at hips as they grind harder against each other, when they finally separated both were breathless.

"Like that _cher_?" Remmy asked huskily as his hands roamed Harry's chest pinching at sensitive nubs, Harry groaned with his arms circling Remmy's neck. Shivering at the light touches, he pulled away from Remmy to look the man in his eyes.

"What is it 'Arry?" Remmy asked huskily.

"Do you mind if we leave early and finish this at home?" Harry asked shyly with a blush. Groaning lowly at his innocent lover, Remmy couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have his Harry in his life. Taking Harry's hand the two left the noisy club with thoughts on how to enjoy the night even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**_Vielle Fille: old maid in French. Not sure if this club really exists or not but if it does let me know ^.^_**

**__Cher: dear or beloved in French.__**

**__R/R.__**


	3. 003

**Disclaimer:**Eh for obvious reasons everyone should know I not the author or creator for Far Cry 3 or Harry Potter :)

**Summary:** Slight AU Jason Broddy is saved from being thrown over a cliff edged by a young nymph. Also in my view there is magic or mystic arts in the Far Cry fandom even the creators admit it in the fourth one, by having demons/the yeti/ect.

**Rated:** M for nudity

**Note listen to the song Valse De la Lune for a better fill of the setting and idea of the song Harry was singing. Also this dedicated to Lady Ryou whose birthday was on the 4th, so happy belated birthday. Also since Far Cry 4 is coming out this year there is a possible spin off in that verse too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Far Cry 3<strong>

_Jason Brody/Hadrian(Harry)_

The only thing Jason is aware of is that he's drowning. The water surrounds him, he tries to hold his breath longer, but he chokes with bubbles reaching the surface when he loses the battle. Jason fights against the rope tied around his legs as the cinder block drags him further down.

But the weight of the large stone is too strong; it tugs him downwards, away from the light. He twists and kicks in an attempt to break the bounds when a sudden sharp pain rips through him.

Jason looks down at his torso in the water to inspect himself, but the dark cloud of blood blocks his view.

In the corner of his eye he can he see the dark form of bull shark, turning around to attack him again. He can feel himself losing consciousness from swallowing copious amounts of water and blood loose. Before he goes under he sees the water ripple and a human shaped figure swimming towards him.

IAMALINE

Rook's Islands are actually beautiful, with its crystal clear nights with the stars easily visible, tonight is exceptionally beautiful with no clouds in sight and the moon full, bathing the jungle in silver rays, making one forget the dangers of the inhabits. With that thought in mind Jason finds himself relaxing, which he hasn't done since coming here. With running away from pirates and looking for his friends, he has become a guarded individual, in response of men looking to kill and capture him. Laying down on the dock, he has thoughts on how he survived, wasn't he thrown over a cliff by Vaas and his men, to die in the watery depths, where a shark took a bite from him?

From what he could tell his injuries were bandaged, and he was left in a clearing, so that must mean someone tended to his injures, but who, did they want something from him, were they allies or enemies? Before he could pounder anymore on his survival he is interrupted by an outwardly voice singing, from what he could tell it was a male with a light voice.

"Who is that"? He thought while scanning the clearing. The voice was beautiful, and inspiring with a sense of freedom.

Jason shook his head and got up, eager to find the one singing and answers of his survival. The grass was moist with dew, where the occasional bird or wildlife dotted the trail he took. By the time he was almost there to the voice he was further in the jungle from where he started. Each step closer had Jason's heart thumping as the voice grew louder and louder.

As he drew closer, he could hear the soft roar of a waterfall. With his heart rumbling like a war drum, he ducked behind a curtain of vines ,and just stopped and stared at the scene before him.

For there, in the water, was the most beautiful person that Jason had ever laid eyes upon, standing in the river beneath the bright white moon with firebugs spinning and twirling around him in a graceful dance that seemed photographic was a pale nude male. He spun slowly, gracefully, moving under the moon that bathed the young male in liquid silver. Arms were outstretched, slim fingers moving through the air as he danced, the water lightly splashing as dainty feet raised and lowered in the air. Dark ebony hair cascaded down his back and over slim shoulders like tendrils of a vine, decorated and intertwined with shells and flowers. Atop his head was a crown of daises and lilacs, eyes shut in an expression of pure contentment on a lovely face. Full cupid pink lips parted on words and still Jason could not recall hearing a voice as lovely and pleasing to the ear.

Finishing his tune with a final twirl the stranger then he opened his eyes, their gazes connected, emerald green orbs meeting sky blue ones.

There was a brief note of silence more deafening than a gun shot, before with a splash he disappeared behind the waterfall, the picture-risk view ending with the lithe male hiding behind the falls.

"Wait!" Jason immediately called, snapping out of his daze. "Please! I just want to talk to you!" His calls seem to on work on the stranger before a head peaks behind the waterfall before coming into full view again. Coming to a stop before Jason on the shore a few feet away from him, his head was coked sideways to reveal a pointed ear and blue scales on smooth cheeks arranged in a pattern.

"W-what are you, better yet who are you and are you the one who saved me?" Jason asks in awe, but underneath his tone you could hear wariness in his voice.

Smiling lightly the stranger slowly nods before answering. "I'm Hadrian, a naiad; a water nymph, and yes I found you drowning in my river, so I treated your wounds". He replied airily with a blush.

Vaguely remembering from somewhere before coming to the islands, Jason can recall from folklore that nymphs were spirits that personifies nature; typically a grotto or even a river. From Hadrian's words it seems he is one such deity, while daredevil Jason would in the past take this as some ramblings from a crazy person, he can't now since coming here and receiving the powers of the Tatau, and seeing other mystics.

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat Jason is shocked when smooth lips press against his in a chaste kiss, quickly ending before he could really say anything. Head bowed down Hadrian slowly back away to the river, as Jason can't help but reach out for him.

Before he dives under the water the young Nymph's smiles and give Jason some parting words, "Jason Brody since you're coming here you've been changing the island here, and for the better, where I can't help but admire you, seek me out if you need answerers, but beware the jungle will devour those who are weak". With his final parting Hadrian disappears under the water leaving a silent and calm river.

"_Huh the jungle is really alive_." are the final thoughts of Jason's before he makes his way back into the cover of the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>RR for more**

Cookies for those who can find clues onto the next fandom to be featured in Amaranth

PS check out the trailers for Far Cry 4 they're epic!


	4. 004

**Disclaimer: **If I did own either harry potter or death note I would be rich and famous :)

**Summary:** Harry the baker gains the attention and affection of certain special detective.

**Rated:** T

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note<strong>

_L/Harry_

It started with a strawberry cheese cake.

A favorite among his many customers, a dark haired man with bags under his eyes orders the tasty dessert with a large cup of sweet tea to go with it. By the time the man is done eating his treat and is ready to pay, Harry has the distinct feeling he'll be seeing him again.

He was right in thinking that he'll see him again. It's been three days since the ebony haired man ordered the strawberry cheese cake. Harry was just ready to close shop before the bell above the door rings as the pale man enters the bakery.

"Hello and welcome to the Marauders' Den, how may I help you this afternoon", Harry greets as he stands behind the dessert display case.

"I'll take an apple pie to go", the man orders curtly.

"That'll be 3.45 then", Harry said as he boxed the pie before handing the pie over and taking the money handed to him.

"Thank you," he said smartly before leaving the bakery.

IAMALINE

The third visit is early in the morning, Today he comes during the bakery's busiest hours. The man is dressed in what seems to be his usually attire, a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He has someone with him this time, a chestnut haired male. The two is a strange pair, both are chained together as they argue over something.

"Really L more cake, if I don't know any better I'll say that your diet is strictly made up of candy and sweets", the chestnut male says in what seems to be exasperation of the dark haired youth.

"Light-kun must care for me, if he notices what I'm eating". He teases before switching over to a deadpan tone." For your concerns, though my suspicions of you being Kira have just increased over thirty percent."

The two argue back and forth before they make their order, a large cinnamon roll and a lemon tart. The lemon tart is a mixture of sweetness and sourness while the cinnamon roll is pure sweetness with a hint of spice. Today Harry finally got a name of the face who's been visiting the bakery these last few days.

Days pass, the seasons change, every other week L comes and makes his orders. He either eats his food there or takes it to go. A month passes before what seems to be a common occurrence between the two transforms into a friendship. Both are awkward at first before long they share laughs and viewpoints before it happens one day.

It was very cold, snow had fallen last night covering all the streets and tress in soft blankets of white. As such the bakery had closed early with Harry shelving any leftover pastries and cakes to take home when he noticed L outside in the cold with no coat on.

Harry quickly set what he was carrying down, to unlock the door as he ushered L inside, "Come in, it's far too cold to have no coat." Harry soon sits L on a comfortable chair near the heater.

"Let's get you some hot chocolate and something to eat", Harry smiled getting two warm mugs of liquid and the last of the muffins he has lefts.

He hands L his own cup before sitting next to him, the two are quit as drink their warm drinks.

"Thanks Harry, for letting me in, I wasn't sure if the bakery was open today", L smiled, and took a bite out of his muffin. 'How much do I owe you?"

Harry shook his head, "Consider it on the house."

"Thanks again for letting me in and being such a good friend", L said.

"I'm glad to be your friend." Harry said with his cheeks reddening in embarrassment at his response.

Leaning forward L passed a slip of paper to Harry before kissing his cheek and leaving the bakery.

Blushing at what happened Harry was surprised to see that the paper had writing and a phone number on it.

_'Call me, my favorite baker :)'_

_L, XOXO_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if L seems a little OOC. RR**


	5. 005

**Disclaimer:** If I did own the Legends of Korra there would be more books and wouldn't be ending this month.

**Summary:** Set during when Sirius falls through the Veil and where Bolin is at the noodle shop. Harry in is not stopped in time by Remus when he tries to follow his godfather, so he goes through too. The veil being a mysterious object of ages and not knowing exactly what is does by wizards is, surprising to Harry when it transports him to a different place, where he is stuck what seems to be in his animagus form to be found by Bolin.

_Italics are Harry's thoughts _

**Rated: K for fluff**

**Note this is going to be a small collection where Harry is paired with Bolin, probably a three shot if anything were at the end Harry will be in human form and with Bolin**

Also there is a image of what his animagus form looksloke on my DeviantART account just search the user name Tanki-Chan.

* * *

><p><strong>BolinHarry**

_Legends of Korra_

_What happened shouldn't I be dead, I did go through the veil?_

He hoped his death wasn't a black void of no sensations, he had followed Sirius after he was shoved into the veil by Bellatrix's spell.

He blinked and opened his eyes to a night sky where he seemed he was in an alley way next to a small building. Probably a restaurant from the smell of cooked food.

_Everything is so big, is something wrong with my eyes?_

He moved his arm to clear his eyes only to pause in shock, for instead of a hand was a small black canine like paw that was white tipped in the end. Lifting in what may not be his arm, he raised it down only for the paw to follow the direction.

_Is this what I think it is, I was working on my Animagus form with Ron and Hermione but why would I be in it and what am I?_

He was distracted from his thoughts at what sounded like footsteps coming to the narrow alley he was in. Suddenly he heard someone speaking, it was muffled due to the slight headache he had, but he could tell it was a male. Shivering slightly at what was coming to him and having no way to defend himself if there was danger Harry crouched down lower in attempt to hide.

There was a moment of silence before he squeaked as he was lifted into the air by a pair of strong hands. Shaking even more at being held, he mustered as much strength he could in his weaken form as he turned his head to look at the stranger. A face filled his sight; a strong jaw, dark brown hair, and green eyes lighter than his own, but kindness and mischief flickered in the light orbs. The male was dressed in greens and browns with a red ferret like animal on his shoulder, he all observed before he cuddled in what seemed to be someone willing to help him.

IAMALIne

Bolin member of team Avatar, Pro-bender, and heartbroken teen looked down at the strange animal he held, it was a black and white fox with wings. An animal species he never seen before in Republic City. Deciding to help the poor thing that looked thin he made the decision to bring it with him, and maybe provide a home for it.

"Well Pabu looks like we'll be having company with us at Narook's Noodles", Bolin said to the fire ferret, to receive squeaks and purrs as he carried the two animals in the noodlery

* * *

><p>Read and review it makes the world go around.<p> 


	6. 006

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter or Firebreather, so don't sue me .

**Summary:** Troy the resident Jock decides while Duncan not at school he'll try his shot at Harry, with that he may have a better chance at arm-wrestling a gorilla than putting the moves on Harry.

**Rated: **T for curses

**Note This was requested by The hazel-eyed bookworm.**

* * *

><p><strong> DuncanHarry**

_Firebreather_

Only one more day until Christmas break. Everyone at the high school was excited, especially Harry Potter. His boyfriend of two years was returning home from a week long trip with Belloc to help control Duncan's ever growing Kauji abilities.

Currently the sixteen year old was in the courtyard with Jenna, Isabel, and Kenny as they had lunch together. The small group was all laughing and sharing jokes until a dark shadow blocked the sunlight in front of them.

"Uh Harry, he's here again, it's been like the third time this week" Kenney sighed at his friend's stalker, who had been eying the green eyed male since Duncan left on his trip.

"Yeah _he_ has, and it's pretty sad if you ask me, everyone know you're with Duncan so why can't _he_ leave you alone?" Isabel said in annoyance at what had been a regular day occurrence.

"Do you want me talk to _him,_ I kind of know how the idiot thinks?" Jenna asked in reference in having dating him in the past.

"Guys I know, but there's not much I can do but just ignore it, why don't I meet you guys later while I talk to him. Harry explained in hope to putting an end to this with no physical confrontation.

Silently whishing their friend luck the three did as Harry asked, not before shooting _him_ one final glare.

_He_ as they referred to him was _Troy Adams_. Since Harry's arrival to the States Troy had quickly developed an infatuation with him. It probably had to do with their first meeting. Troy had mistakenly him for a girl.

With the two gone he was able to talk to Harry alone. Ever since Harry got here he couldn't help but be attractive to brunette. With a slim figure and shoulder length hair, plus with his wide expressive green eyes Harry was very popular among the other students. Troy Adam, leader of the jocks had a crush on Harry Potter and wanted him for himself. Not even taking no for an answer, and even with the knowledge of Harry being with Duncan didn't make a difference to him.

"Hey since the losers are gone why don't you hangout with me, someone who is popular hmm." Troy said, before grabbing Harry's arm. "Just one date and I promise it will be the best day of your life if you know what I mean." He bragged with eyebrows wagging.

Tired at the garbage being said at him, he jerked his arm back. "Those 'losers' as you call them are my friends." He hissed before he continue on. "And I'm with Duncan, so no."

"So lizard breath is who you like." He spoke in a disgusted tone. "How do you even stand to be around such a monster?"

"How dare you, Duncan is not a monster! If anyone's a monster it's you!" Harry shouted, before slapping the jock's face.

By now a crowd had started to form around the two. At the sight of Harry slapping the star athlete, everyone knew there was trouble. What they didn't know, it wasn't Harry who was in danger, but Troy. One should know not to mess with someone a Kauji cared for, even if that one is only a half breed.

IAMALINE

Duncan was not happy, not one bit. Since his return to home he was hopping to spend time with Harry. So he had decided to surprise him by coming to their school to greet him. By the time he made it there, he knew something was wrong, call it a hunch or being a worrywart but he was usually never wrong in these situation. The giggling of some girls gossiping in the halls verified it for him. From what they were saying it seemed Troy was messing with Harry.

Duncan had stalked to the courtyard where he knew Harry had lunch at this time. He had just walked in as a crowd had formed around two people. Being tall it was possible for him to see over most everyone. The dragon hybrid was able to see Harry and his former bully in the center.

"Bitch who do you think you are, you should be grateful that I even notice you. It seems like you need to be taught a lesson". Troy said with a fist raised to strike Harry.

Before the fist could touch Harry, a hand stopped it just before contacted was made.

"Come on make my day. Touch him and see what happens", Duncan hissed with pupils slitted as Harry smiled at seeing him again.

"A-aren't you supposed to be gone on vacation or something?!" Troy stumbled over in fear at the enraged teen starring him down.

"Yeah I was, but now I'm back." Duncan snarled as he lifted him up by his letterman, "And here I'm catching you bothering Harry", he said before tossing Troy on the ground, causing him to land on his back.

" If I even catch you looking at him in the wrong way, and you'll be wishing you were never born, understand?" Duncan growled with smoke escaping his mouth. Troy nodded quickly, before he made his way through the crowd.

Seeing that the drama was over the mass of students surrounding them quickly left, leaving only Harry and Duncan.

"Thanks Duncan", Harry said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

"No problem, he just needed to learn who you're with, and not to bother you when I'm not here", he said kissing him back.

"Well I think the big bad dragon taught Troy a valuable lesson" He smiled as the two walked hand in hand together.

* * *

><p>First Firebreather fanfic hope you enjoy.<p>

**R/R**


	7. 007

**Disclaimer:** EH you should know the drill by know, me no own anything but the plots. But I do wish I did own them :(

**Summary:** Tony and Harry have a ice cream in the park together, with Tony distracted by the sight of Harry eating. All the while Tony has fantasies of Harry, were he makes a brilliant discovery at the end.

_Italics are Tony's thoughts _

**Rated:** M for sexy eating of ice cream and Tony's naughty thoughts.

**Note. I love you all and appreciate all the follow and faves, but some more reviews would be nice. ^.^ Also this is movie verse Iron-Man if your wondering. **

* * *

><p><strong> Tony Starrk Harry**

_Iron-Man_

Their date was going great. Both had no missions today and with Tony done with all his current projects the two decided to get out and spend time together. So to avoid the media and Shield, they kept it simple and went to a park.

By mid-day the sun had risen with its summer rays and the park bench they sat on not being under one of the large trees that dotted the park, both were scorching hot.

"Man it's hot!" Tony complained as the temperature seemed to be rising by the minute.

"It's not that bad" Harry said, nudging his shoulder with his arm. "Hey there's an ice cream stand…do you want some?"

He points to a small stand across from them, as a man sold the delicious treat to those passing by. Tony nodded pulling out the required bills they needed to buy a cone each. Harry with vanilla and Tony with a chocolate one, the two leave the park as they eat the cold treat.

" I know we don't get to go out together as much since Shield and everything, but I just want you to know-" Tony explains as he turns to him before freezing.

Harry always had a special way of surprising Tony. Especially if what he is doing is cute or even sexual, so seeing how he's eating his ice cream it was no surprise it was a major turn on to him.

'_This should be illegal, the things he does with his tongue'_ he thinks.

A small pink tongue swipes at every inch of cream, swirling and dipping into every crevice it can find. What takes the cake is when he takes the top into his mouth, eyes close as he softly suckles on the tip before removing it from his mouth with an audible slurp.

Harry almost done with his cone as the last bit of it melts, traces his tongue through the melting ice cream from top to bottom. He licks the melty remains from the corner of his lips before switching his attention to the cone were he slowly eats.

Tony through this is red in the face as he watches Harry swallow and lap the drops of vanilla, he slightly twitches and shifts as Harry licks his fingers where vanilla has spilled on.

'_Man what I would do if I was that ice cream. Hmm if he keeps this up I may have to find somewhere to pin that gorgeous body, I can see it now in the newspapers. Iron Man ravages young male in park. Oh god he's licking his fingers if only that was my….'_

Lost in his fantasy of Harry's tongue doing delicious things, Tony is not aware of a voice calling his name.

"Tony."

'_Hmm a chocolate covered Harry sounds good, maybe sitting on the work bench as Jarvis records the whole thing.' _

"Tony"

'_Yeah that does sound nice, lean legs wrapped around me as I lick and nibble all his sweet spots before I-_

"**TONY?!" **

His head whips around at finally hearing his name, as he blinks at Harry who is staring at him strangely.

"Your ice is melting, are you going to eat it?" Harry asks at what seems to be day dreaming Tony **(If only he knew what he was thinking heehee)** as he points to the melted chocolate mess in Tony's hands.

Obviously he wasn't going to, as he stared at his hands blankly, before discarding the cone while breaking out into a wide grin, "Hey can you come closer?"

Eyebrows raised at the strange request, he does what is asked of him. "Now that I did what you wanted, can you please tell me what wrong? It must be really imp-"Harry asks before he is interrupted by arms wrapping around his waist as a pair of lips attach to his own.

Groaning softly as Tony lightly nips his lips to gain entrance to his mouth, Harry is left gasping as a slim tongue slips into his mouth before the two tangle. Needing air the two break apart as they stare into each other eyes.

"It's true you know" Tony says breaking the silence between them.

"What's true" Harry questions at what seems to be something Tony discovered just by kissing him.

"Food does taste better on someone" is Tony's response as he reach down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review, seriously I need some reviews. Think of it as a Christmas gift! :)<strong>


End file.
